


Good Life

by Little_Dinos



Series: JatP Song Fanfics [3]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: 1990s, Gen, Mention of Luke's mom, They aren't ghosts, before the orpheum, they're alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Dinos/pseuds/Little_Dinos
Summary: Euphoria. Luke was on cloud nine and he didn’t see himself coming down anytime soon. They had just booked a gig at the Orpheum for two weeks from now. Two weeks until their lives take off and change for the best. After this, nothing is gonna be the same.Inspired by Good Life by One RepublicA short read but full of love and hope!
Relationships: Alex & Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: JatP Song Fanfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964089
Kudos: 39





	Good Life

**Author's Note:**

> Another song fic. This one is wayyy shorter than the first, but I felt like I said what I needed to. No trigger warnings
> 
> This is part of a series, but it's not super connected rn so it can be read as a stand alone

Euphoria. Luke was on cloud nine and he didn’t see himself coming down anytime soon. They had just booked a gig at the Orpheum for two weeks from now. Two weeks until their lives take off and change for the best. After this, nothing is gonna be the same. 

He couldn’t believe it, he’s been waiting for a break like this for ages. After this show, he’ll show his mom that this isn’t some fairytale he’s chasing, this band is something tangible, and their about to be big.  
“Luke! What’d they say?” Oh, that’s right, the band still didn’t know. He hung the phone back and stared at them, wide-eyed and dazed. His face must have sent the wrong message as the boys immediately deflated, sighing, and moving back to the instruments they abandoned when the phone rang. 

“Well, it’s gonna be okay guys, we’ll get that gig,” Reggie said, trying to cheer up the boys but still unable to keep the disappointment from his voice. 

“No.” Luke was still too out of it to form more than one more word, but god he needed to get over that now. 

“Luke, what are you talking about? We’ve been rejected before, it’s just part of our story when we make it big, something to laugh about later,” Alex reassured.

“No,” Luke started to let out a small giggle which then turned to a burst of uncontrollable laughter, the boys gave him a worried look.

“Luke, you alright?” Alex put a hand on his shoulder which Luke quickly grabbed and started to shake as his whole body vibrated with excitement.

“No! We got it! We got it!” Excitement and hope grew on the boy’s faces as Bobby asked, “We got it?”

“We got the gig! We’re playing the Orpheum!” Motion burst throughout the studio, the boys jumping up and down, cheering and yelling unable to contain their excitement. They all started repeating “We got the gig” as they hugged and spun around the studio. 

They slowed in the middle of the studio, holding each other in a group hug, smiles on each of their faces. Suddenly, Alex broke apart and punched Luke’s shoulder. 

“What the-?”

“That’s for making us think we didn’t get!” 

“Guys,” Reggie interrupted, “This is huge, our lives are gonna change forever!”

“In just two weeks,” Bobby muttered softly as if he still didn’t believe it himself. 

Luke hooked his arms over Alex’s shoulder, holding his hand over the drummer’s heart, knowing it was as fast as his own. “Two more weeks, boys, and our lives will never be the same!”

“We better practice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment about the irony of everything, favorite ghost boy or if you like Bobby or not, I just want to hear from you guys!
> 
> Let me know if you want to read more and thanks again! ❤️


End file.
